


Ein Spiegel voller Probleme

by Ravio, SeraphiraLilith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Later Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes, Multi, The OC isn't originaly from me, but i asked the creator if i could steal him for my projects, characters are a bit occ, i created a new ship and im sinking with it, in partnerwork with SeraphiraLilith, like a lot bit, will it be posted irregulary?, yes yes it will
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravio/pseuds/Ravio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphiraLilith/pseuds/SeraphiraLilith
Summary: Was, wenn es gar nicht nur 9 Welten gäbe, so wie gesagt wird, sondern noch eine 10., welche zu klein war um erwähnt zu werden?Und wenn in eben jener Welt ein Volk leben würde, das vor Ewigkeiten von Midgard, dem Planeten Erde, verbannt wurde?Diese Fragen muss sich Odaduam nicht stellen, weil er genau von dort kommt.Seine Spezies ist mächtig, die Mirrorz. Sie wurden in alten Zeiten von Druiden gegründet, welche nach mehr Macht strebten.Doch der Versuch ging nach hinten los. Eigentlich darf keiner, der in dieser Welt lebt, sie verlassen ohne seinen Tod zu riskieren, aber einige wenige versuchen sich dennoch daran. Wie Odaduam.Er nutzt die wenigen Kontakte die er schon bei früheren Ausflügen geknüpft hatte, um sich bei den Avengers im Stark Tower einzuschleichen und stiftet dort zwischen den Paaren viel Streit und Chaos.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Ein Spiegel voller Probleme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spieglein-Spieglein](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555136) by Shonafee. 



> Also, diese Fic hat schon ewig auf meinem PC staub gesammelt, auch wenn sie schon seit vier Jahren auf Fanfiktion.de existiert. Da dachte ich mir, warum lädst du es nicht mal auch hier hoch?  
> Na dann wünsch ich viel Spaß bei diesem Desaster, welches sich Fanfiktion nennt.

Als Tony die Werkstatt betrat war er verwirrt. Das Bruce ihn besuchte war nichts neues, aber mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, mit dem er sich unterhielt, konnte er nichts anfangen. Zuerst dachte er es wäre Loki, was es noch verwirrender machen würde, allerdings schien dieser Besucher überdrehter zu sein.  
“Ich dachte die Party steigt erst nächste Woche.”  
“Und ich dachte du würdest nur betrunken und mit ‘ner Bitch hier auftauchen.”, der Junge klang gelangweilt, während er das sagte und sich zu Tony drehte, doch er hatte ein dreckiges, zweideutiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, “Der Doc erwähnte sowas.”  
Bruce schaute entsetzt zu Tony und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf.  
Alles was der Mechaniker tat war eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und zu fragen: ”Und wie heißt unser Rock of Age Two?”  
Der Junge sah ihn fragend an, während Bruce ihm antwortete: ”Das ist Odaduam. Er ist der Sohn eines guten Freundes. Da er allerdings versehentlich deren Haus in die Luft gesprengt hat, wurde beschlossen, dass er erstmal bei mir unterkommt.” “ER HAT WAS GEMACHT?!”  
Dieser Odaduam grinste nur fies und antwortete gespielt unschuldig: ”Es war nur ganz wenig Nitroglycerin.”  
“ Er kennt sich, wie du merkst, sehr gut mit Chemie aus.”, fügte Bruce leise hinzu.  
“Das ist noch lange kein Grund ihn mit in den Tower zu bringen!”  
“Ich werde schon nichts kaputt machen.”, grinste Odaduam.  
‘Dieser Idiot soll aufhören die ganze Zeit zu grinsen!’, dachte Tony.  
“Das will ich doch hoffen, sonst werden wir sehn, wer hier als nächstes in die Luft geht und zwar wortwörtlich!”, drohte er. Wenn der Junge etwas anstellen würde, hätte er mehr als ein Problem. Doch der Schwarzhaarige grinste einfach weiter und sah ihn überlegen an.  
“Ach komm schon, ohne diesen Anzug bist du doch auch nur ein Mensch und ich schätze, dass ich besser im Nahkampf bin als du!”  
“Odaduam jetzt hör auf. Sei wenigstens einmal nett zu anderen.”, sagte Bruce, der bis eben noch still im Hintergrund gestanden hatte.  
“Gibt’s eigentlich mal einen Tag an dem Tony sich nicht mit irgendjemanden streitet?” ,fragte Clint, welcher durch den Tumult auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.  
“Ich streite mich garnicht jeden Tag!”, protestierte Tony: “Vorallem, versuch mal nicht von diesem Typen genervt zu sein. Der ist sogar schlimmer als Loki und ich dachte das geht nicht!”  
Clint sah ihn skeptisch an. Man konnte merken, dass er anderer Meinung war.  
“Sicher das du nicht übertreibst? Niemand ist schlimmer als...”  
Jetzt schaltete sich Odaduam wieder ein: “Hey, ich steh auch noch hier! Und ich hasse es, wenn man mich ignoriert. Lasst es! Wobei, nee, wartet, macht ruhig weiter, dann kann ich alles machen was ich will.”  
Jetzt grinste er und sah sich suchend um. Sofort schrillten bei Tony die Alarmglocken.  
“Bloß nicht! Bruce du trägst die Verantwortung für ihn, wenn er Scheiße baut, darfst du das ausbaden!”  
Bruce nickte.  
“Ist okay Tony, ich passe auf ihn auf.”  
“Man muss nicht auf mich aufpassen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!”, meinte Odaduam entrüstet. Während der Schwarzhaarige weiter mit Bruce diskutierte, wobei klar war wer als erstes nachgeben würde, meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort: “Sir, darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass Sie meistens derjenige sind, der irgendetwas in die Luft gehen lässt oder kaputt macht?”  
“Dich hat niemand gefragt, Jarvis.”, sagte Tony patzig.  
Wieso stellte sich seine KI auf die Seite von diesem Jungen?  
“Ich finde auch, dass du übertreibst. Er ist doch gar nicht so schlimm.”  
“Nicht schlimm. NICHT SCHLIMM?! Der hat ein Haus in die Luft gejagt! Mit Nitroglycerin!”  
“Ja und? Du hast diese Werkstatt mehrmals hintereinander gesprengt!” Während sie weiter stritten und Bruce Jarvis zuhörte, schlenderte Odaduam in den hinteren Teil der Werkstatt, wo sich das Labor befand.  
Aus dem ein paar Minuten später ein lauter Knall ertönte.  
“Was zum…?!”  
Alle fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen in das gespielt unschuldige Gesicht von Odaduam. “Ups!”, kam dann auch von diesem.  
“Immer noch der Meinung, dass der harmlos ist?”, fragte Tony an Clint gewand.  
“Ähm, ich… äh. Okay, du hast vielleicht doch gar nicht so unrecht.”  
Odaduam steckte sich ein Diamantmesser ein, das er gefunden hatte, als er Tony und Clint dabei zuhörte, ob sie ihn nicht in das Glas Gefängnis stecken sollten, wo sie Loki früher mal eingesperrt hatten.  
“Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?”, versuchte Bruce die Aufmerksamkeit von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu bekommen. Dieser drehte sich mit genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu Bruce um und antwortete: “Eigentlich nicht.”  
Bruce seufzte nur, ‘war ja klar’, dachte er sich.  
“Sir, Mr. Rogers und Mr. Parker sind gerade angekommen.”, sagte Jarvis durch das Stimmengewirr.  
“Na endlich!”, rief Tony erleichtert und war schon fast weg, als Jarvis noch sagte:  
“Mr. Parker hat einen Freund mitgebracht.”  
Tony hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und fragte: “Wen denn?”  
“Sein Name ist Wade Wilson”, antwortete die KI prompt.  
“Wade.”, Odaduam grinste wieder breit. “Warte, du kennst diesen Wade?”, fragte Tony den Schwarzhaarigen.  
“Nur ganz flüchtig”, grinste dieser darauf hin böse.  
“Jip, er würde sich auf jeden Fall super mit Loki verstehen.”, flüsterte Clint Bruce leise zu, der Wissenschaftler nickte nur zustimmend, während er sich fragte, ob die Idee, Odaduam bei ihnen aufzunehmen, wirklich so eine Gute war. “Wie wär’s, wenn wir hochgehen und sie begrüßen, bevor ihr euch endgültig die Köpfe abreißt.”  
Als die vier oben ankamen, sah Clint nur noch eine Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren an sich vorbei zischen, die sich sofort auf einen blonden Junge stürzte, “Was zum-”, keuchte dieser erstickt, “Geh von mir runter, du Bastard!” “Warte, ich kenne dich! Was macht der hier?”, fragte Peter an den Kleineren seiner beiden Adoptivväter gewand. Tony allerdings zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Bruce an. “Wenn ich das so genau sagen könnte, wäre ich auch sehr viel glücklicher als jetzt. Doch leider ist unser zweiter Loki hier einfach aufgetaucht und keiner wusste so recht was man tun soll.”  
Bruce sah Tony etwas vorwurfsvoll an, aber beschloss am Ende nur zu wiederholen was er schon gesagt hatte.  
“Wie schon erklärt: Er ist der Sohn eines guten Freundes von mir und ich habe mich bereit erklärt auf ihn acht zu geben, weil er deren Haus in die Luft gesprengt hat.”  
Nebenbei prügelten sich der Blonde und Odaduam noch immer, wobei der Schwarzhaarige einen Vorteil hatte, weil er immer noch an dem Kopf von Wade zerrte.  
“Hey! Was soll das werden?! Ich schwebe hier gerade in Lebensgefahr!”, brüllte Wade, weshalb sich alle sofort erschrocken umdrehten. Auf dem Boden rangen beide Jungen, wobei Odaduam es sich anscheinend felsenfest vorgenommen hatte dem Blonden den Kopf abzureißen.  
“Was macht ihr da?”, fragte Peter verwirrt.  
“Der grüne Tumor hat mir zwar verboten der Blechbüchse den Kopf abzureißen, allerdings dem Blondi hier nicht.”, stieß Odaduam grinsend hervor, während er weiter an Wades Kopf zerrte und dieser versuchte verzweifelt seinen Griff zu lockern.  
“Ich bezweifle, dass nur Tony damit gemeint wurde.”, meldete sich nun auch Steve zu Wort, während Clint gleichzeitig fragte: ”Grüner Tumor?” “Überleg mal:  
wir haben hier nur einen Mann im Raum der, wenn er zu wütend ist, zu einem grünen Riesen wird. Das mit dem Tumor versteh ich nicht so ganz und BLECHBÜCHSE?! Dein Ernst?!  
Das ist eine Gold- Titanium Rüstung.”, meckerte Tony genervt. Odaduam grinste und zog nochmal an Wades Kopf.  
“Lass ihn los!” ,sagte Peter.  
“Ich habe wirklich nicht nur Tony gemeint, du sollst dich generell nicht prügeln!”, meinte Bruce. Doch das interessierte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht, er ruckelte lieber nochmal an dem Kopf, den er festhielt. Peter sah Odaduam mörderisch an, der war aber immer noch mit Wade beschäftigt, was sich allerdings schnell änderte, weil er an einem klebrigen Seil von diesem weggezerrt wurde. Erschrocken sah er sich um und stellte fest dass das ‘Seil’ in Wirklichkeit ein Spinnenfaden war. Peter zog ihn ruckartig an sich und packte ihn am Kragen. Odaduams Füße berührten kaum noch den Boden und er sah den Brünetten kurz schockiert an, bevor er wieder zu grinsen anfing.  
“Du lässt deine Finger von meinem Freund!”, knurrte Peter den anderen Jungen an. Odaduam grinste nur breit und sah sich um. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, außer die von Wade, dieser schlug seine Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Blicke von Tony und Steve zeigten derweil Verblüffung. Clint hatte sowohl Augen als auch Mund weit aufgerissen und Bruce sah zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her.  
“Ich würde deinen festen Freund ja in Ruhe lassen.”, sagte Odaduam immer noch breit grinsend und war somit derjenige der die unangenehme Stille durchbrach, “Allerdings macht es viel zu viel Spaß euch zu ärgern.”  
Jetzt realisierte Peter was er gesagt hatte, er ließ den Schwarzhaarigen los und guckt vorsichtig zu seinen Vätern auf. Wie er befürchtet hatte, verdüsterte sich mit der Erkenntnis Tonys Gesicht während das seines anderen Vaters einfach nur Verständnis zeigte. Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich grinsend an die Wand, an der er mittlerweile stand und beobachtete das Spektakel gespannt. Clint sah sich etwas peinlich berührt um und verschwand schließlich leise aus dem Raum.  
Bruce konzentrierte sich darauf Tony zu beruhigen. Jeder merkte dass er kurz vor einem Wutanfall war.  
“Warte mal, deine Eltern wussten das nicht? Schäm dich.”, grinste Odaduam fies, “Mich würde aber vor allem interessiert, wie lange ihr denn schon zusammen seid.”  
“Das interessiert mich auch!”, stimmte Tony Odaduam zu. Peter warf diesem einem bösen Blick zu und antwortete leicht bissig: “Ein halbes Jahr?”  
“WAS?!”, wetterte Tony los.  
Bruce gab es auf ihn zu beruhigen zu wollen und verließ genauso wie Clint leise den Raum.  
“Warte, seid ihr deswegen in den Pausen nie auffindbar gewesen?”, fragte Odaduam und sorgte damit für den benötigten Anstoß um Tony explodieren zu lassen.  
“WAS HABT IHR SCHON ALLES IN DIESEM VERDAMMTEN HALBEN JAHR GETRIEBEN UND WARUM HAST DU UNS NICHTS DAVON ERZÄHLT?! HATTEST DU ÜBERHAUPT VOR MIR UND DEINEM VATER DAVON ZU ERZÄHLEN?! UND DU!!!” , mit diesem Gebrüll wandte er sich Wade zu, welcher sich ein wenig zurück lehnte, wahrscheinlich damit er nicht bespuckt wurde, “DU WIRST SOFORT MEIN HAUS VERLASSEN UND NICHT MAL DARAN DENKEN IN DIE NÄHE MEINES JUNGEN ZU KOMMEN!!!”  
Odaduam grinste zufrieden und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Peter sah entsetzt das rote Gesicht seines Vaters an und versuchte zu begreifen was geschehen war, immer noch überfordert sah er zu Wade. Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Anscheinend war das Schauspiel doch noch nicht vorbei.


End file.
